


Tease the Trigger

by mamavampyr



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Gunplay, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, basically they have sexual tension and act on it but then get s a d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamavampyr/pseuds/mamavampyr
Summary: Alex and Jay have an abrupt meeting that results in more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Tease the Trigger

He barely has time to process that he’s being practically flung against the nearest wall, his back hitting the building solid and nearly knocking the wind from his lungs. He heaves in a breath and opens his eyes after squeezing them shut against his will from the sudden impact. What Jay Merrick’s eyes are met with leaves him breathless for the second time. The face of a former friend is mere inches from his own, a hand wrapped firmly around his neck. Alex’s glasses are cloudy. His hair is unkempt and messy, he hasn’t shaved in some time and there’s dark rings under his eyes. But it's still Alex Kralie. Jay’s jaw falls slack as their eyes stay locked, a heavy silence hanging between the two of them as Alex’s grip on his throat tightens. 

Jay gasps softly, bringing his hands up to try and pry Alex’s hand away from his windpipe when there’s a cold sensation that blooms on his temple. His body stiffens and instead of trying to claw or pry away at Alex’s arm he finds himself holding onto it for dear life. From the corner of his eye Jay can see the dull glint of the black metal. Its the barrel of a gun. Alex has it pressing against the side of his head, effectively keeping Jay from squirming any further. Jay swallows thickly and looks back at Alex’s narrow, almost hateful eyes. 

“A-Alex…” he sputters, “Alex, d-don’t do this, p-please.” Alex sneers and presses his whole body against Jay’s, using his weight to keep the other man from trying to escape. As if the gun wasn’t enough incentive to not try anything, Alex uses his body too. 

“Why?” Alex spat back with venom, “Give me one reason not to pull this trigger right now, Jay.” He was so close that his nose was brushing against Jay’s. Their chests were pressing together and Jay was sure that Alex could feel his heart thrumming at this proximity. They were so painfully close. Jay was sure his neck was beginning to bruise from Alex’s crushing grip. Yet, there was an excitement to it. Alex was here with him, finally close enough for Jay to maybe,  _ just maybe _ , pull some semblance of his old self out of that blackhole of his mind. 

“Because… W-we were friends r-r-right?” Jay started, carefully. His hands drop to Alex’s sides slowly, boldly resting on his hips in an almost feather light grasp. Alex stiffens, pressing the barrel of the gun harder against Jay’s head yet releasing some of his grip on his throat. Jay swallows and continues on. 

“You were my… my best friend, Alex.” Jay’s hands slide further up Alex’s waist and he pulls him closer. “You know that, right?” Alex grunts and slots himself against Jay, letting out a sigh from his nose. It was neither a confirmation or denial so Jay continued, not once breaking their eye contact. “I needed you to be alright.” 

Alex relinquishes his hold on Jay’s neck at last only for him to reach up and take hold of his hair. He still said nothing, only kept their intense gaze with the same scowl. Jay continued to let his shaking hands wander and caress Alex’s warm, firm torso, earning another sigh and a knee pushing between his thighs. Jay shudders and let his eyes fall shut. The gun against his temple didn’t scare him anymore. Even if Alex’s finger rests over the trigger, he would have pulled it by now if he really wanted Jay dead. They stay like this for a few short minutes until Alex abruptly pulls the gun from Jay’s head and shoves it under his chin, forcing him to angle his head up. 

“I’m supposed to pull the trigger. I’m supposed to blow your brains all over this wall.” Alex whispers. Jay says nothing and carefully maneuvers his head off the gun barrel to where it's pressed against his cheek instead. Alex’s scowl has now shifted to a pensive grimace. “It's okay…” Jay whispers back, turning his head so he can press a shy kiss to the side of the gun. He hears Alex’s breath hitch. With that, Jay knows he has it in the bag. Jay looks at Alex with half lidded eyes and continues to press soft kisses along the gun barrel, taking note of how Alex’s knee is now fully pushed between his legs and shifting against him. Jay can’t help but cant his hips ever so slightly in response. Alex even shifts the gun, urging Jay to continue lavishing it with kisses that quickly become wet and messy. 

“Jay, open your mouth.” Alex huffs out, pulling the gun away from Jay’s damp lips. Jay nods and lets his lips fall open and his tongue darts forward as Alex pushes the weapon into Jay’s waiting mouth. The barrel fits into Jay’s mouth just right and Jay can’t help but let out a small moan as he begins to drag his tongue along the underside. The metal of it has long turned warm from his earlier treatment and he can’t help but begin to bob his head some and try to take it further into his mouth. Alex begins to grind against him harder now, the bulge in his jeans very evident as he pants from watching Jay practically blow the gun as if it was a cock. 

“You’re sick… You know I could off you at any second.” Alex insulted him despite the fact that he was just as hard as Jay was. “But you love it. You’re loving every moment of it. God, you look so good like this.” Alex began to thrust the gun in and out of Jay’s mouth, grinding their hips together and making the both of them moan out. Jay whined and grasped at any part of Alex that he could reach, his lips swelling with every passing second as his mouth was thoroughly fucked by the gun in Alex’s hand. He wishes so badly for it to be Alex in his mouth but the gun would have to do for now. It was a gamble enough as it was. 

Alex doesn’t stop his assault on Jay’s mouth. He pushes the gun to the back of Jay’s throat more times than he can count causing the man to gag a few times but not once does he object. If anything, it just makes Jay try to work around it with more vigor. Jay can only imagine how he looks to Alex right now. Probably a right mess but all caution has been mostly thrown out the window in favor of chasing that sweet friction between their hips and earning a moan every so often from Alex himself. Jay’s eyes have long since fallen shut and he’s grasping at Alex’s sides for purchase as he loses himself to this fucked up game they’ve opted to play on the spot. He only comes to when Alex all but rips the gun from his lips, leaving his mouth hanging open. Surprisingly he almost chases after it with a soft whine. Somehow, he manages to keep still as Alex has it pointed right between his eyes, finger still on the trigger. 

“We make this quick, Merrick. Then you run, do you understand?” Alex presses the barrel against Jay’s head and Jay swallows thickly before uttering out a soft, “Yes.” Jay doesn’t even have time to process what’s happening next before Alex drops to his knees and is suddenly pulling Jay’s painfully hard cock from the confines of his jeans. A breathy moan escapes Jay’s lips when a wet heat envelopes him and he can’t help but double over and tangle his hands in Alex’s hair. Alex is relentless as he sucks off Jay, dragging out every moan and bobbing his head without stopping. Jay tries to thrust his hips but is reminded by Alex pushing the gun against his belly that he’s not in control so all he can do is hold on for dear life and beg Alex to keep going. 

“A-Alex… Alex oh, oh  _ god _ . Please, I can’t. I’m so c-close.” Jay mewls out between moans. Alex hums around his cock and keeps going until he can feel Jay twitch and burst forth in his mouth. He swallows confidently, letting Jay sob and moan until he comes down from his orgasm. Jay slumps against the wall as Alex pushes himself up from the ground, wiping his chin crudely. Jay looks at him, eyes wandering to Alex’s crotch for a brief moment. Alex is already answering the question before it can be asked. “On your knees. Now.” He punctuates the command by pointing the gun at Jay once more. 

Jay doesn’t make a sound and obeys. By the time he’s on his knees Alex is already pushing his throbbing dick between his lips. Jay welcomes it. Alex is just as brutal fucking his face as he was blowing him. He thrusts his hips roughly into Jay’s pliant mouth, making him gag and drool over his cock. The gun is resting against Jay’s temple again, keeping him from grasping at Alex for purchase but he takes it. It takes all of Jay’s willpower not to choke and shove Alex away. He maintains as much composure as he can lest the gun go off with Alex still in his mouth. Thankfully Alex lasts about as long as he did and within a few short moments is coming down Jay’s throat. He doesn’t swallow as gracefully as Alex does, spitting out most of the mess Alex made of his mouth when the man pulls out. 

The building is quiet now save for their labored breathing. Jay remains on the floor, trying to catch his breath. The air is still tense between them as Alex’s earlier words still hang heavy. They were finished after all. That meant Jay needed to run. Intent on keeping his word, Jay pushed himself up from the floor quickly, tucking himself back into his jeans and locking eyes with Alex as he stood. They stand still, tense until Alex surges forward and captures Jay’s lips in a searing and almost painful kiss. Jay returned it as best as he could, whimpering against Alex until he abruptly broke away. 

“Run, Jay.” Jay gives Alex a pained look, lingering for a few seconds longer than he should have before taking the head start that was handed to him and bolting for the door. 


End file.
